1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, and is a display which adjusts an amount of transmitted light by applying a voltage to an electrode to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display typically includes a lower substrate on which thin film transistors are disposed, an upper substrate disposed to face the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate.
In such a liquid crystal display, a color filter for color display, a black matrix for preventing the light-leakage, an upper alignment film for the liquid crystal alignment, and a common electrode for generating the electric field are disposed on the upper substrate.
In such a liquid crystal display, a plurality of signal wirings, a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, which generates an electric field by the switching operation of the thin film transistor, and a lower alignment film for the liquid crystal alignment are disposed on the lower substrate. Also, a storage electrode may be further disposed on the lower substrate to stably maintain the voltage charged in the pixel electrode until a next data signal is charged. The storage electrode serves to stably maintain the pixel voltage until the next data signal is charged